


BE Story Club: Labyrinth

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In and adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic: The God's Labyrinth, Some girls working on history project get sucked into a Labyrinth where they have to reach the end no matter what.Contains- Breast Expansion, Transformations, Adaptation.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Breast Expansion Comic Adaptation, this time of God’s Labyrinth.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Things used to be simple for Levy and her four history project partners Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Juvia. Then in some sort of freak magical weirdness they got sucked into the Labyrinth of a Greek God and now had to make their way to the end to get home.

“I was expecting more stone walls, and monsters.” Erza noted.

“I mean a labyrinth is just a single path to an end.” Levy explained “If we follow it we can get out of here.”

“I still would have expected monsters.” Erza added.

“Monsters!” Wendy gasped.

“Big monsters or not the sooner we’re done here the better.” Juvia said.

“RAAH!” a large boar suddenly charged at them.

The girls ran ahead and found a temple in the path, they entered and slammed the door to stop the boar. The stone room was mostly empty save for a door out and a pedestal in the center.

“Okay it says the path is closed and in order to go forward we each need to pick one of the six rings on this pedestal.” Levy explained.

“I’ll go blue then.” Juvia said.

“Aww I was gonna take that one.” Lucy sighed.

“Fine I’ll take yellow then.” Juvia rolled her eyes.

“Red.” Erza took hers.

“And green then.” Wendy nodded.

“Okay this one.” Levy slipped one on.

Suddenly all five rings they picked glowed and the girls gasped as warmth ran over their bodies.

“What the-!” Lucy gasped as her top melted away, her breasts ballooning in size and streaching her bra.

“My butt is getting bigger!” Erza gasped as her jeans vanished and her panties pulled across her now large rear.

“My hair!” Juvia was shocked as her hair went from short and choppy to long and curly.

“My clothes feel…ugh!” Wendy groaned as her body stretched and grew taller than all the others girls by almost a foot.

“What did those things do to us?” Juvia asked looking at her hair that touched the floor.

“So embarrassing.” Wendy covered her bare body.

“I’m not sure…but why didn’t it happen to me?” Levy wondered as they left.

“I don’t know but I’m blaming you.” Juvia grumbled.

“How was I supposed to know that would happen.” Levy said.

“They changed us and not you.” Juvia pointed out.

“You don’t have Dolly Parton Boobs, a J-Lo booty, or Godiva hair…or whatever Wendy is!” Juvia pointed out “And you three quit covering yourselves. We’re all girls here.”

“RAAAH!”

“It’s the boar again!” Wendy yelped.

***THUNK***

Suddenly a shield flew by and whacked the boar’s skull, killing it.

“Are you injured?” a centaur with long green hair clopped up.

“No we’re fine.” Levy looked at the armored horse woman.

“That’s good, all too often those in this labyrinth get injured.” She said “Forgive my rudeness I am Bisca. Please come with me.”

“Why should we?” Juvia asked “How do we know you’re not working with those Gods?”

“I assure you I am not.” Bisca said “Now if you wish to have your hair made manageable and your friends want clothing you will come with me.”

They went with Bisca to her camp by a tree that grew swaths of cloth.

“Many have passed through the labyrinth and all have been changed.” Bisca said braiding Juvia’s hair “You are not the first nor will you be the last.”

“But why didn’t I change?” Levy asked.

“There are six items at each of the four checkpoints, one is powerless but the other five change the person that takes it.” Bisca explained “You’ve already got the rings but there are three more items, the potions, tablets and necklaces.”

“Tablets? We have to carry tablets?” Wendy asked.

“No, you merely have to touch them.” She said “One more warning before you go, keep to the path, there are beasts more fearsome than that boar outside it and avoid and fruit you see, water is fine but other objects may lead you to lethargy like that of the lotus eaters.”

“Any thing else?” Levy asked as they got ready to depart.

“There are themes to each color and some earlier effects may be enhanced by selecting the same one.” Bisca said “but that doesn’t mean the same one will be nonmagical, the black ring may have been safe for you before but the same may not be true of the black potion. The safe object changes all the time, only fate knows.”

The girls left and headed into the next checkpoint and once inside started to decide who got what.

“These must be the potions.” Erza said “Levy?”

“It just says we can’t go until five glasses are empty.” Levy read the script on the wall.

“Well we knew that, I’ll take blue.” Lucy smiled “I wanna stick with my color.”

“Same, I’ll stick with yellow.” Juvia sighed.

“We know the black ring had no effect so the black potion probably does something.” Wendy took the White potion.

“Flip for the last one?” Levy asked Erza.

“Sure.”

The two flipped a coin but it didn’t matter, a part of the ceiling crumbled into the green potion and made it basically undrinkable.

“Never mind.” Erza took Black while Levy went Red.

“Something tells me those rocks weren’t an accident.” Juvia sighed as the girls all drank their drinks.

“Not bad.” Erza shrugged “HA!”

Suddenly all the girl’s eyes glowed the color of the potion they drank.

“This is just ridiculous!” Lucy gasped suddenly growing another set of large breasts under her originals.

“Holy Crap!” Levy yelped as her shorts ripped off and she suddenly had a monkey tail.

“Whoa.” Wendy gasped now looking buffer and amazon like.

“This can’t be real!” Erza yelled as her shirt vanished and she suddenly grew an extra pair of arms.

“I guess I lucked out.” Juvia laughed.

“Uhh your hair.” Levy pointed.

“What is it a different color?” she gulped.

“No it’s just…” Levy pointed out that Juvia’s hair as snaked around her waist, like it was alive.

“Prehensile hair!” she groaned “I’m gonna kill that fricken god!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

After getting passed a Sphinx and finding some more clothes the girls arrived at the Third Checkpoint, this one with the Tablets

“Time to play again.” Levy sighed fixing her glasses “At least we’re passed halfway.”

“So we each have to touch a tablet.” Erza hummed crossing all four arms.

“And guessing won’t work since we know they’ll break the real one like before.” Juvia said.

“Well let’s get it over with.” Lucy sighed “I’ll stay blue.”

“Green?” Erza shrugged.

“Red.” Juvia nodded.

“Yellow.” Levy said.

“Umm…White.” Wendy placed her hand on a tablet.

There was a flash of light and Levy blinked.

“Hey…I can see without my glasses!” she gasped.

“Who cares!” Lucy giggled suddenly dressed in a sexy bunny girl outfit that held all four of her tits “I mean this is great! I look great! I feel great!”

“Oh my…” Erza gasped now dressed like a schoolgirl with a short skirt and glasses “I feel…odd.”

“This isn’t so bad.’ Juvia hummed now dressed like a belly dancer, her hair tied up in a high ponytail “Best abs I’ve ever had.”

“This isn’t bad.” Levy said now sporting golden gladiator armor “So a Bunny Girl, a Schoolgirl, a harem dancer and a Gladiator, Wendy what are you?”

“I’m a…” the shy girl blushed now wearing a leather corset, thigh highs and leather gloves as well as holding a riding crop “I’m a…”

“A Dominatrix.” Juvia said “How funny the shy little flower ends up with leather.”

“Yeah how ironic right!” Wendy snapped at her “A massive dose of Godly Irony, we’re being fucked with and all you have done if give your fucking commentary! Do you have any idea how sick of it I am?!”

Everyone just stared in shock.

“Did I just say that?” she gasped.

“I think the costumes may affect us more than just physically.” Erza told Levy “Wendy’s aggression, Lucy’s sense of joy and pleasure?”

“You sound like me.” Levy giggled a bit.

“Possibly.” Erza fixed her glasses with her lower arms “I can’t determine any other mental effects, Juvia appears to be bustier and more physically developed but you seem mostly the same.”

“Maybe…” Levy shrugged.

“Look we’ve got company!” Lucy smiled skipping forward towards a group of people.

“Welcome.” A woman with long black hair and a bow in her hair smiled, she was wearing a kimono and looked quite attractive “Please join us in this bounty.”

Behind the woman was a massive orgy of women who’d become trapped here.

“That explains some of the other effects.” Erza pointed out.

“No thanks.” Wendy said when the woman offered her fruit.

“HMM!” Lucy popped a plum in her mouth.

“Lucy!” the others gasped.

“Yummy.” She giggled as too girls came over and started to rub her.

“You’re friend has accepted and will join us here for eternity, won’t you.” The woman smirked.

“HELL NO!” Wendy suddenly punched her in the face.

“Nice going but what’s to stop them from chasing us?” Levy asked.

“I think they have other priorities.” Erza said as the girls kept making love “There must be a chemical in the fruit that lowers inhibitions and encourages this type of behavior. They’re too lazy to do anything but make out and eat more fruit.”

“You eat the fruit and enter some lesbian porno.” Levy hummed as the girls grabbed Lucy and made a break for it.

“I’m starting to get used to this amazon thing.” Wendy laughed throwing girls off as they ran.

“But the yummy fruit.” Lucy whined.

“When we get home you can have all the tasty things you want.” Levy told her.

The girls splashed some water on Lucy and snapped her out of it while heading to the last stop.

“Just the necklaces left.” Erza hummed.

“What could be worse?” Levy asked.

“I could get boobs bigger than my head.” Juvia said “Or grow a dick.”

“Lets just not think about it.” Levy said as they walked down the stone stairs into the final torchlit room.

“Well let’s get this over with.” Wendy sighed.

“Red.” Erza picked her necklace.

“Green.” Levy choose.

“Black.” Wendy nodded.

“Blue again.” Lucy smiled.

“Yellow…” Juvia took a breath and slipped her necklace on.

“Here we go.” Levy gulped as their necklaces glowed.

“OHH!” Erza was the first to moan and start to change.

Four blue red wings ripped out of her back as her face scrunched up like that of a cat and she grew a long tail, turning her into a sphinx.

“This isn’t so-UGH!” Juvia groaned as she suddenly grew two large horns on her forehead, her pants ripping to make way for a small tufted tail and her feet morphed into hooves as black spots appeared on her skin “MOOOAAHH!”

She was soon a sexy minotaur.

“Ohh…Ohh this feels nice.” Levy moaned as her hair grew longer and shinier, her breasts grew big and her body gained some tone to turn her into a idol of beauty “I like this.”

“GRR!” Wendy groaned and hissed as her hands turned into sharp talon like claws, her back grew two big leathery wings and her teeth all turned long and razor sharp “Oh come on!”

“A Sphinx, a Minotaur and I’d say I’m an Amazon now.” Levy smiled standing proud “I think Wendy is a Gargoyle.”

“Did it have to be claws and wings.” Wendy said in a snarling like tone.

“No change for you?” Levy asked Lucy.

“My head feels clearer but nothing physical, guess staying blue worked out.” Lucy smiled.

“Truthfully I don’t mind this too much.” Levy said to the girls as they left.

“You aren’t the one with monster parts.” Wendy snarled “I just hope these changes get reversed.”

“You and me both, I feel like I’m about to start squirting milk or grow and udder.” Juvia shivered.

With that though the girls steppe through the final door and were freed by some kinder gods, sent home in the forms they started the labyrinth in, they woke up back at the library all feeling like they had a strange dream except for the strange bracelets they had on their wrists.

“What a weird day.” Erza sat at her computer in the dorm she shared with Levy.

“Yeah…” Levy said poking at the braclet “HA!”

Levy gasped as she suddenly became her tall and sexy amazon self again…minus the monkey tail.

Erza was shocked but she too tapped her bracelet and suddenly got her sexy big assed body. They quickly called Lucy, Wendy and Juvia and sure enough all five of them could now control their appearance, even down to Lucy getting extra boos or Juvia growing longer hair, they could even replicate the costumes if they wanted.

Now with their new power they were free to have a great spring break.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
